Scar/Gallery
|-|The Lion King = lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-482.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-493.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-508.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-515.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-521.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-535.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-544.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-557.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-568.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-572.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-575.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-582.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-598.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-617.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-623.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-639.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-654.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-659.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-662.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-673.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-680.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-700.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-710.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-720.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1270.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1281.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1291.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1295.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1299.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1312.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1318.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1328.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1359.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1370.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1390.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1396.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1411.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1449.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1459.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1481.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2634.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3055.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3103.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3133.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3141.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3146.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3170.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.png SCraBEPrepared.png ChanceOfTheLifetime.png aaaaa.png|"...When at last I am given my dues." Prepare to kick Ed.png Singscar.png|"Be Prepared!" Scar-S.E.E.R.3.png ŠBanzaiŠOK2.png Therewillbe.png|"Idiots! There will be a king!" Stickwithme.png|Scar looks on as the hyenas march Scar CrossEyed.png ScarSmiles.png Scar's Silhouette.png beprepared undercio.png|Scar watches proudly as the hyenas march for him in "Be Prepared". Scar Expected.jpg Scar'sJumping.png Beprepared4.png|"You won't get a sniff without me!" Be-prepared-the-lion-king-27807157-850-504.png|Scar singing Be Prepared with the Hyenas Scar-S.E.E.R.2.png ElegantScar91.png NOOOO!!!.png|Scar explaining Simba he needs to stay there EverybadiKnowsAboutThat.png ScarCool.png|Scar and young Simba Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-3614.png Scar-umtećešodnjega.png ElegantScar92.png Scar Looks Back TLK 3846.png Scar-S.E.E.R.4.png Brotherhood.png|Scar and Mufasa searching for young Simba Scar and Zazu.png GrrrrrrScar.png|Scar hits Zazu Scar&kliff.png Scar96-1998.png Imagesbhm.jpg Scar, Mufasa.png|Scar looking down at Mufasa Imagempbpbsc.jpg|Scar digging his claws into Mufasa's paws. Imagesattmthd.jpg|Scar about to throw Mufasa to his death. Imageslgomp.jpg|Scar letting go of Mufasa's paws. Imageslg.jpg Scar96-1999.png Scar_Info_Box.png|Scar after the stampede NoOneEverMean.png IfItWeren'tForYou.png ScarAdvices.png Scar-inikadasenevraćaj.png|''Run away and never return'' ! Killhim.png|"Kill him." Scar .PNG|Scar eulogizes over Mufasa's death GreenHyena.png Scar96-1997.png Scar'sVečera1.png.png Scar'sMusicWish.png Scar'sMusicWish1.png ScarSingsWithZazu.png|Scar singing with Zazu and a skull ScarovNos.png Shenzi appeal.png 17173.png|"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting!" Banzai flee Scar.png Nowgetout.png|Scar demands the hyenas to leave ScarinPriderock.png|"SARABI!!!" ScarasKing.png|Scar yelling at Sarabi SarabiScarSarabiScar.png Scar-Banko'sGhostfreak.png KingScar.png SimbaScarcorner.png|Simba corners Scar surprised.png|Simba confronts Scar Huhwha scar.png|Scar and Simba look on as Nala claims Simba is the rightful king 2.png|Scar along with the lionesses OneMisleDaSamJaKralj58.png MoodyScar.png|"Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" ElegantScar93.png Scarpaces.png|Scar accusing Simba of murdering Mufasa Side-profile Scar.png WhySCAR!.png|''Why''! dejavu.png|Simba and Scar during the final battle WiseScar.png Imagesgsp.jpg|Scar digging his claws into Simba's paws. Scar's secret.png|"And here's my little secret..." Imagesrthkm.jpg|Scar reveals to Simba that he killed Mufasa SimbaNOOreprise1.png ScarPinned.png|Scar pinned by Simba LaVerdadEs.png I Killed Mufasa-Scar.png|Scar confessing that he killed Mufasa ElegantScar94.png Scar'sVečera2.png.png ElegantScar95.png Prove Myself to You.png Scar96-2000.png|Scar and his nephew ScarSimbaConflict.png|Scar bites Simba's mane Scarbattle.png|Simba fights Scar YouDoThistoHerorHim.png|Scar and Simba fighting in slow motion simba hitscarfightscreenhz.png|Scar gets hit by Simba in battle. The-Lion-King11589100-19-41.png|Scar's final attack OrEvenThis.png|Scar gets dropped by Simba off of Pride Rock ScarFlying.png|Scar falling down ScarAlmostDeath.png|Scar on the ground after being dropped by Simba off of Pride Rock ScarWeak.png|Scar getting up Amigosmios.png|Scar referring to the hyenas as his friends ScarBetrayHyenas.png|Scar's final moments before the hyenas kill him 17454.png|Scar about to be killed by the hyenas Scar'sShadow.png|Scar's shadow as he is about to be eaten alive |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Scarnightmare1.png|Scar in Simba's nightmare Scarnightmare2.png|Scar in Simba's nightmare Scarnightmare3.png|Scar in Simba's nightmare Scarnightmare4.png|Scar in Simba's nightmare KovuiamyourFATHA.png|Scar in Kovu's reflection |-|The Lion King 1½= ScarHakunaMatataDef.png 19057.png Defeats SCarsimlt.png |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = 2016-05-15-02_06_47.png 2016-05-15-02_06_49.png 2016-05-15-02_07_21.png 2016-05-15-02_07_26.png 2016-05-15-02_07_34.png 2016-05-15-02_07_42.png 2016-05-15-02_07_48.png 2016-05-15-02_07_57.png 2016-05-15-02_09_15.png |-|The Lion Guard = "Eye of the Beholder" 2016-06-30-18_47_14.png 2016-06-30-18_48_04.png 2016-06-30-19_03_22.png "Lions of the Outlands" 2016-11-12-21_40_07.png 2016-11-12-21_40_20.png 2016-11-12-21_40_23.png 2016-11-12-21_40_51.png 2016-11-12-21_41_02.png "Never Roar Again" 2016-11-21-23_42_03.png 2016-11-21-23_42_13.png 2016-11-21-23_42_25.png 2016-11-21-23_42_29.png 2016-11-21-23_42_35.png 2016-11-21-23_42_43.png 2016-11-21-23_42_55.png |-|Other Media= Lookscarinplushhh.png|Scar Plush unnamed.png|A Scar plush NkvxzOlhdEy5v7cz-Jyd8g2.png|Another Scar plush Scar as a cub|Scar as a teenager Scar DVAULTPoster.png|A poster of Scar. Scar at Disney Park.png Hercules-phil-scar.png|Scar's cameo in "Hercules" Scar BloopersTLK2011Reel.png Scar House of Mouse.png ScarcleOfLife.png Zazu's Off-By-One Day SCAR CAMEO.png|Scar's cameo appearance in Zazu's Off-by-One Day Scarpainting.png|A painting of Mufasa, Scar, and Scar's Lion Guard ScarpaintingTLG.png|A painting of Scar taking over the Pride Lands aroundtheworld-scar.png|Scar's brief appearance in Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa |-|Concepts= Lk storyboard1 051.png|Concept Art of Scar as he claims the Pridelands Scarconceptw/hyenas.png|Scar concept art EarliConcept-Scar'sRule22.png Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889856-500-397.jpg HDgreeneyesScar.png Scarheadmodel.png Scarheadref.png Scarconcept.png Scarliesconcept.png Andreascolorconcept.png Andreasconcept2.png Andreasconcept3.png Andreasconcept.png Lionkingartwork.jpg ScarRunStoryboar.png TLKScar'sFallStoryboard.png AndNowEverioneKnowsWHY!.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept1.png Canyoufeelthelovetonight12.png FinalBattleConcept.png TLKScar'sDeathStoryboard.png BePreparedFirstLine7.png BePreparedFirstLine8.png BePreparedScarOnHisRock.png BePreparedScarOnHisRock2.png BePreparedFirstLine9.png BePreparedScarOnHisRock3.png BePreparedFireBones.png BePreparedLastLineStoryboard.png Scar'sEvilPlan.png FireBattleStoryboard.png LongLiveTheKingStoryboard.png ScarInFireAlternateEnding.png Scar'sRegecid1.png ScarIsVeryMad.png Simba'sPuch.png Scar&Kitty'sRetorn.png ScarPleaseEnglish.png ScarHitsHyena.png NightBattleFire.png Sacr'sVečera.png MunjaScarscar.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries